Mistakes Are Made
by CaptainClipy
Summary: Stampy Cat has destroyed his old friends houses to make room for new shops, seeing as those friends never come to Stampy's world anymore. ...But he wasn't prepared for a surprise visit.
1. Chapter 1: Surprise Visit

_This story will have very short chapters, but I'll try to post a new one everyday._

**Chapter One: Surprise Visit**

It was a beautiful day in Stampy's Lovely World airport. A certain group of individuals were walking out of a plane.

"I'm so excited!" Amy exclaimed walking out first. "Stampy won't expect a thing!"

Finnball nodded in agreement coming after Amy. "A surprise visit is always nice."

Rosie came after Finnball, followed by Longbow, Longshot, Salem, Afro Dan, Ank, even Craig and Breadstick.

"I can't wait to finally get back to my 'protected' house." Longbow giggled.

"It's just been such a long time!" Afro Dan said flapping his Ender Dragon wings.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Rosie said. "Let's go!"

They ran to Stampy's house and knocked on the door. Stampy was surprised to see so many old friends.

"Craig? Breadstick? Afro Dan?" Stampy said bewildered. "What are you all doing here?"

"Surprise visit!" Amy replied.

Stampy was happy to see his old friends. He smiled. But then his smile turned to a frown. He remembered how he 'recycled' their houses yesterday. _They probably won't even remember they had houses. _Stampy thought.

"Let's go see our houses!" Longbow said.

Stampy gulped. _Oh no…_

"Er… Guys?" Stampy said worried as his friends started for where their houses once stood. "Maybe we could play Go Fish?"

They had already run down the path. Squid opened the doghouse door.

"Hey Stamps," he said. "Hey look, it's them old friends of yours. Maybe you should say hi."


	2. Chapter 2: Stampyevilnose

_Authors Note: Sorry I didn't update yesterday._

**Chapter Two: Stampyevilnose**

"I am so exited to see our houses!" Rosie chirped.

"Me too! EEEEEE!" Amy squealed.

The entire group were excited and happy. They then saw smoke coming from the direction they were headed. They walked over still jolly, until they saw the gaping hole where their pretty houses once stood.

Amy's smile faded to sadness. "W-w-wh-what happen-ned?..."

She walked to the gaping hole where her mousie-housie once stood. A tear rolled down her eye as she picked up what remained of a burnt rose. Longbow ran up to a pile of broken signs. This used to be his house. His lips trembled as he tried to hold back his tears. Rosie walked up to Amy and hugged her as she cried, Craig and Breadstick frowned in union, Afro Dan lowered his head and Longshot walked up to Longbow to comfort him.

Stampy ran up panting but realised it was too late. "Guys?"

Craig curled up his fists when he heard Stampy's voice. He turned around to face the cat. "You!" he yelled pointing his finger at him.

Stampy jumped in alarm.

Craig walked up to Stampy. "First you kill my dog, now this? Are you just _trying _to ruin me?"

"I-I'm sorry," Stampy stammered. "I didn't know!"

"Oh sure!" Craig growled. "You blew up your friends houses! I came back because I thought you wanted to be my friend again! Now you're probably gonna stuff them all in my room huh? Is that how it is?"

The others watched the fight break out.

"W-well actually, I gave your room to Henry and Hilda..." Stampy said.

"And now you kick me out of my own ROOM!" Craig huffed. "StampyEVILnose!" he said before pushing Stampy over.

"Craig..." Afro Dan said slowly.

Craig pushed Afro Dan out of the way as he stormed off.

"Wouldn't it be Stampyevil_head?"_ Squid asked from behind the group.

_Authors Note: Squid's kinda like the comedy relief in this story. :P_


	3. Chapter 3: Apoligies

_Authors Note: Nothing to saaaaaaaaaaaaaay!_

**Chapter Three: Apologies**

Stampy looked at Amy and Rosie as they walked out of the hole sadly.

Stampy frowned. "Guys, I'm sorry. I didn't..."

Rosie took a deep breath and ignored Stampy as she escorted the crying Amy.

"Longbow? Longshot? I'm sorry..." Stampy said as the two friends walked past him.

Breadstick walked in the direction of Craig and Afro Dan flapped his wings and flew into the sky. Finnball stared at what remained of his house which was a gold ingot cut in half. This wasn't any regular gold ingot. It was the gold ingot that an old friend gave to him before he died. Finnball took off his crown and dropped it onto the hard flaming grass. A tear rolled down the kings royal eye and landed on the burnt ground before he slowly walked away.

Stampy could bare to watch. He turned away, but felt an eye watching him. He turned around and saw Ank. A look of sorrow covered the Steve's face as he looked at the feline. Stampy opened his mouth but nothing came out. he also saw Salem. She was holding a burnt diamond bow in both hands and she was looking at it mournfully. She walked up to Stampy.

"This..." she said slowly. "Was given to me by Mitch..."

Stampy blinked. "Who...?"

She whimpered. "The... Bajan C-Canadian... H-he... He said he likes me..."

Stampy lowered his head. "Oh..."

"Before he moved away he gave me this..." Salem said showing Stampy the bow.

"I-I'm sorry..." Stampy said.

Salem walked away slowly.

* * * C4C * * *

Stampy lay in his bed sorry for what had happened. He didn't mean for this. He didn't want this. He should've thought before he destroyed their houses. He closed his eyes. That's when Squid came through the door.

"No Squid," Stampy said. "I don't want any smart remarks..."

"That's not why I'm here Stamps." Squid said.

"Why are you here then?" Stampy asked.

"Your dog Barnaby is..." Squid closed his eyes. "Dead..."


	4. Chapter 4: Remembering

_Authors Note: WARNING! This chapter might make you cry._

**Chapter Four: Remembering**

Stampy accidently knocked Squid over as he rushed out his bedroom door. He ran out to the love garden, jumped over the fence, ran past the chicken coop frightening a few chickens, and through the door to the dog house. Part of Stampy died when he saw his favorite dog lying in a pool of blood. Amy was crying as she tried helplessly to help Barnaby. Rosie stood up as Stampy knelt down in front of his beloved dog.

"Barnaby..." he whimpered as tears rolled down his cheeks. "No Barnaby..."

What made Stampy even more upset was the look of Barnaby's face. His eyes were wide open, he had a frown on his face, and his fur was rustled. He hadn't died in peace.

"I'm sorry Stampy..." Sqaishey whispered from behind the sad cat.

The rest of the dogs whimpered and lowered their heads. Sqaishey knelt down and kissed Stampy on the cheek before giving him a hug. Stampy pet his dead dog remembering when he first met him.

* * * C4C * * *

_It was winter. Stampy was wandering around the forest collecting some wood when he heard a bark. He turned around and saw a small dog smiling and wagging it's tail at him._

_"Why hello there little guy," Stampy said kneeling over. "What are you doing out here?"_

_The dog barked happily and pointed to a small bone by it's feet. Stampy picked it up curiously. Every time he moved it slightly the dog would stand up. Stampy got it and threw the bone. The dog barked as it ran through the snow after it. Stampy smiled and started chopping down a tree when he heard a muffled yelp. Stampy tensed up realizing that the dog was in trouble and ran in the direction of the sound. He saw a small ear poking out of the snow at the bottom of a deep hole._

_"Hang on little guy!" Stampy called out as he began climbing down into the ravine._

_The dog yelped again causing Stampy to climb faster. At the bottom, he began digging through the snow and pulled the small dog out. It was shivering. _

_"Don't worry little fella," Stampy comforted as he hugged the scared dog. _

_"I'll always take care of you... Barnaby..."_

* * * C4C * * *

Stampy frowned when the flashback ended and he realized that he couldn't do anything like that anymore. Stampy fell and hugged the dead body of Barnaby.

"I couldn't take care of you... Barnaby..."


	5. Chapter 5: Depressed After Dark

_Missed another upload yesterday coz I was busy._ _Sorry!_

**Chapter Five: Depressed After Dark**

By the time Stampy had stopped sobbing, everyone had left. The feline stood up and walked down the hall having one last glimpse at Barnaby before knocking on Squid's door.

"Hey mate..." Squid said slowly. "Sorry about what happened."

"Can I come in?" Stampy asked.

Squid nodded. "Come in."

Once inside, Squid walked to the kitchen where he put the kettle on. "Want anythin'?" he asked.

Stampy nodded as he sat on Squid's bed.

Squid sighed. "I know how hard it can be to loose someone you care for." he looked out the window at the night moon reflecting on the water.

Stampy lay down on the bed before hearing the kettle finish surprisingly fast.

"Take me aunty Squid for instance," Squid continued setting a coffee mug along with a spoon down on the bedside table next to the sad cat. "I mean, she was a relative!" he took a sip of coffee. "Sure she came back life 'n stuff, but still."

Stampy stirred his coffee, when a thought of three words popped in his head. "Who killed Barnaby?"

* * * C4C * * *

Stampy flipped another page of the phone-book impatiently. "There's gotta be _someone!_" he growled. He turned to looked at Squid. "Are you sure you don't know anyone?"

Squid hummed in thought. "Well there is... No..."

"What?" Stampy said. "What were you going to say."

"Er, nothing..." Squid lied.

Stampy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine, I do know someone." Squid confessed.

"Who?"

Squid walked over to the phone and dialed a few numbers before giving the phone to Stampy.

"Hello?" Stampy said to the phone.

"Hello," the person on the other line said. "This is Investi-Dubh."


	6. Chapter 6: Investi-Dubh

_Authors Note: Nothing to saaaaaaaaaaaaay!_

**Chapter Six: Investi-Dubh**

When you say detective, you think of a smart dark guy with a pistol in his holster, a knife in his pocket, and a cigarette in his mouth. That's what Stampy expected, and was surprised when a cheese man walked through the door of his house with a dart gun in his holster, a MinePod in his pocket, and a bubble pipe in his mouth.

"Hello...?" Stampy said awkwardly.

"Hello!" the cheese man beamed.

"I called a detective..." said Stampy slowly.

"And here I am!"

"Hang on..." Stampy said narrowing his eyes. He sighed recognizing those eyes. "Ash."

"Er, no," the cheese lied. "I'm Investi-Dubh! Private eye investigator!"

Stampy smirked. "Lets get this over with."

He led Ash to the doghouse and to Barnaby's body which was still there because everyone was too afraid to touch it. Ash rubbed his cheesy chin and pulled out a magnifying glass.

"Now stand back Mr. Stampy Cat," Ash ordered trying his hardest to not be silly. "You're working with a pro."

Squid, who was behind them, managed to hold in his laughter that that last sentence.

"Aha!" Ash announced.

"Find anything?" Stampy asked excitedly.

"So _that's _where that porkchop went!" Ash said holding up a half eaten porkchop.

* * * C4C * * *

"I hope they find out what happened to Barnaby..." Sqaishey said moving her checkers piece.

"Mhm," Amy said looking for moves. "I just hate it when animals mysteriously die..."

Sqaishey pulled off a face that looked like she had to go to the bathroom, which she did. "I'll be right back Amy." she said standing up and walking out the living room door and down the hall.

Amy noticed something underneath the sofa. She took it out and examined it. It seemed to be a card of some sorts. She opened it up and read it.

_Dear Stampylongnose:_

_By now you have probably seen what happened in the doghouse._

_I just wanted to say... You kill my dog, I kill yours... _

* * * C4C * * *

_Authors Note: *Gasp!* Plot twist!_


	7. Chapter 7: Finding Craig

_Authors Note: In case you're wondering, C4C stands for C For Clipy._

**Chapter Seven: Finding Craig**

A certain pink mermaid ran across the yard and through the door to the doghouse.

"Stampy!" the mermaid yelled. "Look Stampy!"

She handed the note to Stampy, who read it thoroughly. His eyes widened when he realized who it was who wrote the note. He silently gave the note to Ash and stood up.

"We've gotta find Craig..." the feline said. "Lee!"

A bear with diamond leggings and matching diamond boots burst through the door.

"You wanna help us find a Craig?" Stampy asked.

Lee nodded and they set off.

"Hey guys! I found a note!" Ash said turning around. "Guys?"

* * * C4C * * *

A cartain group of a cat, duck, squid, bear, Ender Dragon and mermaid walked across the outskirts of Stampy's Lovely World in search of their so called "Friend", but were having no luck.

"You seem very sure about this mate," Squid said. "Are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Yup!" Stampy said with a confident tone in his voice. "We're here."

It took a while for the group to see what he was looking at. It was a hill. A regular, normal looking hill. But at closer inspection, they noticed a door at the front of the small hill.

"A hobbit hole?" Squid joked.

Stampy cautiously walked up to the door and opened it to reveal a tiny low-ceiling dirt room decorated with a single bed. The curious cat walked up to the bed and flipped it over to reveal a tunnel.

"How did you know about this?" Squid asked.

"I didn't," Stampy replied. "Lucky guess."

* * * C4C * * *

"Guys, did you hear that?" Amy whispered as they crawled through the dirty tunnel.

Down the tunnel, voices were heard. They seemed to be arguing.

"You did WHAT?" one of the voices shouted.

The group stopped to listen.

"I had no choice," another voice said. "They deserved it..."

Stampy thought he could recognise the voices. I all became clear next.

"It was an accident," the first voice said. "He wouldn't kill your dog on purpose..."

"Craig," Stampy whispered. "And Breadstick."

"He destroyed everyone's houses, not to mention kicked me out of my room!" Craig growled.

Afro Dan felt a sneeze coming. He tried to hold it in, but did not succeed. "AH TCHOO!"

The talking stopped. Everyone held their breath, hoping that they wouldn't notice and go back to talking. They heard a short humming noise, and the sound of running feet above them.

"Back up the tunnel!" Stampy yelled. "Their getting away!"

They climbed up the tiny tunnel and ran after Craig and Breadstick like a wild goose chase. Only soon to find out, in Stampy's Lovely World, the geese chase YOU.


	8. Chapter 8: Not Enough Time

_Authors Note: The next chapter of Stampy Cat should hopefully be posted later today._

**Chapter Eight: Not Enough Time**

"To the storage room!" Craig growled. "We can get some weapons there."

Breadstick stopped.

"What are you doing!?" Craig yelled. "They're gonna catch up!"

Breadstick shook his head. "Stampy is you friend. Why are you doing this?"

"He took everything from me," Craig said. "He made my life miserable. I gave him another chance, but no..."

"You're not the friend I once knew. You used to be happy and nice," Breadstick said. "Man, you gave Stampy the idea for his love garden! What happened to that guy?"

Craig scowled, pulled out a fire bow, and shot it at Stampy's love garden. Breadstick watched in horror as it burned to the ground.

"No!" he shouted as Craig aimed for him next.

Craig shot the bow, hitting Breadstick in the stomach. he fell to the ground and watched Craig run off.

"Breadstick!" Stampy shouted running over to the burning body of said wizard.

"I... I'm sorry..." Stampy said.

"No," Breadstick said. "I'm sorry..." he closed his eyes.

Stampy stood up and watched as his love garden burnt, along with every single last sign.

* * * C4C * * *

Craig quickly dug through the chests. He grabbed some armor and wapons and ran out the door and into the water where he swam down to Stampy's secret base. _They'll never thing to look in here._ He thought.

"Maybe he's in your secret base." Squid suggested.

Craig frowned as Stampy, Lee, Squid, Afro Dan, Amy and Sqaishey swam to the bottom. Stampy and Craig were now face-to-face.

"You killed my dog." Craig growled.

"And you just _had _to have revenge didn't you?" Stampy asked. "he was my favorite dog..."

"He was my only dog!" Craig roared as he unsheathed his diamond sword. "Now your time is up..."

Stampy ran towards the wall.

"Oh no you don't!" Craig shouted running after him.

Craig punched Stampy onto his time machine controls, setting the time a few hours earlier, and setting the coordinates to a different area. Stampy grabbed Craig and threw him accidently into the time machine, where Craig pulled Stampy into it with him. They didn't know what was going on until the time machine activated, sending them to the doghouse a few hours earlier.


	9. Chapter 9: Mistakes Are Made

_Authors Note: Nothing to saaaaaaaaaay!_

**Chapter Nine: Mistakes Are Made**

"What the..." Stampy said looking around confused. He was at the front of his house.

He stood up as Craig appeared out of thin air, a sword in hand. The madman chased him into the doghouse, and the cat froze when he saw his beloved dog Barnaby, looking at him.

"Barnaby...?"

Just then Craig walked in. From the other door, walked in...Craig? Again? How? There were two Craig's. What was he doing here? And why was he holding a knife? Then he realised, he and Craig time traveled to when Craig was about to kill Barnaby. The looks on the two Craig's were priceless. They looked at each other, then at Stampy. They began walking towards the cat, with their weapons drawn. What the didn't notice however, was the dog's - along with Barnaby - sneaking up on them. Barnaby barked and bit the past Craig's bum. He yelped out in pain and prepared to slice Barnaby.

"No!" Stampy shouted.

He tackled the past Craig causing him to drop the knife. Future Craig grabbed Stampy by the scruff and threw him across the room. The feline got back up and dodged an incoming sword slash from future Craig. Past Craig grabbed his knife at the sharp end. He yelped and stood up, steaming with anger. Stampy and future Craig were having a sword battle. Past Craig prepared to throw his knife, when he was attacked by Stampy's dogs.

Future Craig pushed Stampy through the door to Squid's house, making an awkward scene. Squid looked at them for a few seconds before asking, "Ya want something to eat?"

"Er, no thank you." Stampy said politely as Craig attempted to stab him.

Squid nodded and closed the door, hitting Craig's head.

* * * C4C * * *

Meanwhile, past Craig was still trying to escape the dogs grasp. He eventually did manage, and ran into a corner. The dogs didn't notice the knife held behind his back.

"Craig! I'm sorry!" Stampy yelled as future Craig threw him into the wall. "I didn't mean for this!"

"You should be careful what you do..." future Craig growled preparing his sword. "You took everything from me!" he walked closer towards Stampy. "My room, my friends houses, even my dog!"

As he was about to slash Stampy, a dog rubbed against his leg. He looked down and saw none other than Cedric the dog, smiling at him.

"Boy...?"

"After you rage quit," Stampy began. "I rescued him, and it turns out he barely survived. I was going to surprise you..."

A tear rolled down Craig's face as he hugged the dog.

Stampy noticed past Craig in the corner of the doghouse holding a knife. He was about to kill his dogs.

"No!" he yelled.

Craig noticed his past self, picked up his sword, and threw it across the room and into his heart. He only then noticed his mistake: he just killed himself. He fell to the floor breathing heavily, and at the same time, past Craig was too.

"Craig?" Stampy said worried.

Craig looked up into Stampy's green eyes. "I... I'm sorry..."

Cedric whimpered and licked Craig's face.

"Take care of him for me..." Craig whispered petting the dog as it nuzzled up to him.

"I will..." Stampy said.

Barnaby ran up and sat down next to Craig. Benton came next, followed by Flippy, Duncan, Mittens the cat, and all the other dogs.

"I'm so sorry..." Stampy said as tears ran down his furry cheeks.

"It's alright," Craig said smiling. "Mistakes are made..." he closed his eyes.

And that was the last thing he ever said.


	10. Epilogue

_Authors Note: Here it is... The end._

**Epilogue**

Stampy felt plenty dizzy after the time traveling back. He looked around the secret base and couldn't see his friends. He rubbed his chin and climbed up the ladder, where he found Squid, Lee, Sqaishey, Ash, Amy, Salem, Afro Dan, Longbow, Longshot, Finnball, Barnaby, Cedric, and Breadstick looking at him at the top.

Stampy smiled. "Everything is back to normal." he said taking a deep breath.

"Well," Squid said. "Almost everything..."

* * * C4C * * *

They buried Craig's body the next day. All the dogs and cats in Stampy's Lovely World came, as well as DanTDM, Dr. Trayaurus, ChooChoo, Chache, James, Lion Maker, Mutant Marine, MC Miracle, and others. Everyone that Stampy knew came to say their goodbyes to good ol' Craig.

Stampy walked up the stage as it began to rain, and cleared his throat. "Um, I am supposed to say some... Stuff and things." he said nervously to the crowd. There were even some people he'd never seen there. "I'd just like to say, even though I'm a world famous YouTuber, I'm a little nervous and I might forget my lines." he cleared his throat again. "Craig was a great Minecraft helper, and an even better friend." he could already feel tears coming on. "I... H-he was the first person to ever come into me lovely word, and he gave me the idea for the Love garden..." the rain was really coming now, and everyone took out their umbrellas. "He... I..." he forgot his lines, but improvised. "Even though he was short tempered, annoying at times, and has a tendency of knocking me off of things, he was loyal. He never gave up on me, and I took him for granted. He left my world. I waited and waited for him to come back, and I eventually gave up." in came the tears. "I gave his room to my snow golem and iron golem. I never thought he'd come back. He was a great friend... And even though this little speech was different from the others, and a lot shorter, it means more than the regular old speech to me. Thank you." he walked off stage and wiped the tears away.

Sqaishey was waiting at the bottom and gave him a hug. Amy saw this opportunity and hugged as well. Lee joined in, and Squid came too. They hugged as the rain poured down.

* * * C4C * * *

**Six hours later in Stampy's house.**

"Well," Squid said getting quite bored sitting on Stampy's couch. "What's next?"

Finnball nodded. "And what about this?" he held out the two halves of the gold ingot.

"Yeah," Salem said. "And my bow?"

Stampy rubbed his chin. "The time machine!" he announced. "I can go back in time and stop myself from destroying the houses!"

They all thought it was a good idea, and they were soon all down in Stampy's secret base, right next to the time machine.

"Alright," Stampy said walking into the device. "This should work."

"So what do we do?" Salem asked.

"Well you see that lever over there?" Stampy asked pointing at a lever on the time machine dashboard. "You pull that, and it should work."

Squid nodded... walked over... and pulled the opposite lever that Stampy told him to.

"No Squid that's the wrong one!" Stampy yelled. "You're gonna send me to the wrong time!"

**The End**

_Authors Note: Cue silly bagpipe music. _


End file.
